


Straight up smut book

by twiggielikecheese



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiggielikecheese/pseuds/twiggielikecheese
Summary: Straight up (or not so straight) smut of different ships I like, I once said I wasn’t gonna write smut about Karl, but he’s clarified he’s okay with it, and I’m leaving big Q out cause I still don’t know how he feels about it
Kudos: 1





	Straight up smut book

**Author's Note:**

> You could request stuff if ya want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment you forget to post the ENTIRE top part of the fic

As Dream lay in bed, he couldn’t shake the feeling of the smaller boy grinding himself into the youngers leg, Dream was able to feel the veiny once soft member harden as George began to pick up speed basically fuck himself on dreams slightly thicker thigh, Dream tilted his head back to try and get a look at the older boy, all he got was a dimly lit face with eyes squeezed shut.  
Dream felt as a hand cane down between the member and his thigh. Dream calls to George trying to get his attention as his boner is now quickly rising as well. Dream pushes the bottom off of his thigh before noticing that he is still asleep through this whole mess -what was he dreaming about?- Dream thinks as the try’s to gently coax the boy awake. George walked up embarrassed and hot, even with the lights off Dream could’ve sworn he’d seen the aggressive red blush that was for sure covering George’s face.   
“What was wrong baby?” Dream asks running his hand from George’s rib cage, to his smooth slightly feminine waist before snaking his hand around to grip George’s plump ass. “D-dream please- please” is all George can manage to get out through small moans and pants. “Awwe? Why so needy?” Dream fake pouts before pulling the chain on his bedside lamp to turn it on.   
Dream now gets a clear picture of the exasperated bottom; lips moist, brows furrowed, cheeks pink, a light coating of sweat makes him glisten in the slightly dim light. George begins to try and grind himself into his boyfriend again. Dream abruptly stops him by planting a harsh smack to his ass.   
“No, you wanted to be naughty and try and use me without me realizing, so now you get punished..simple” somehow throughout that conversation Dream had managed to get off George’s small boxers discarding them onto the floor.   
George lets out a high pitched porno-like moan as Dream put his hand around George’s cock griping it harshly before giving it a few shallow pumps. This sound makes dreams own boxers begin to get tight around him. Dream scoots himself up against the headboard before pulling George up to straddle his crotch.   
Dream and George’s fingers intertwine as George uses dream to help hold him up as he begins to grind into dreams crotch again. Dream lets out a string low breathy moans awhile George begins to moan like a pornstar as he is close to finishing.  
Dream grips the bottoms bare hips harshly squeezing them as he starts to talk with George “what are we not going to do?” Dream asks sternly trying desperately to keep George from moving “w-E we dOnt t—touch whaTs yours” he stutters trying to blink tears from his eyes. Dream nods his head and smirks before letting go of George’s hips and reaching over to the bedside table to get a small bottle of lube.   
Dream lathers a couple of his fingers in the slick gel until he feels it is enough. “Lay down flat” Dream says quietly under his breath watching as George’s face begins to heat up again. George dosent say anything, but he quickly gets off of Dream and burries his face in the other side of the bed dream helps the bottom out by pushing his chest towards the bed with his dry hand, without warning Dream pushes a finger into George feeling around, once George’s moans sound less hurt, he adds another finger coaxing his lower back as he continued scissoring and pumping his fingers inside of his boyfriend.   
George lets out a loud scream a dream hits his sweet spot “CLAY! stop. please, can i cum? please?” George begs as Dream smiles before stopping his motions. “hmmm..nope” Dream says not removing his hand. George slowly begins to start rock his body back and forth trying to gain enough friction to please himself since clay was clearly not trying to. once dream notices he quickly removes his hand “you really earned it this time” george gulps worriedly. dream goes to touch georges cock before deciding not to which makes the bottom whine as dream laughs at the neediness.   
“go, go sit in that chair over there and turn to me” dream says making george pout. “no looking away or touching” dream says as george sits down. dream pushes himself against the headboard again before taking off his boxers letting his hard on spring free, he opens the drawer and grabs out the bottle of lube. Dream moans loudly as he rubs it on his own cock. never once does either of the boys break eye contact. dream begins to run his hand up and down his large length as his eyes wander up and down georges body.   
george bites his lip as he realizes. “clay? please, please let me touch, please” george begs again in short heavy breaths. Dream choses to ignore the pleas as he continuse to moan louder. george crosses his legs grinding into them trying his hardest to get enough friction. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” Dream asks sternly walking towards the chair. george gulps worriedly “fuck”  
“i thought i asked you not to do that?” dream says sternly grabbing georges wrists pulling him from the chair. George climbs into the bed looking into dreams eyes innocently. “wot?” george asks a bit too agressively “lose the attitude before i fuck it out of you” dream says getting onto the bed watching as georges face turns bright red opposed to the usual dusty pink it takes on.   
“do it then” George says boldly. Dream smiles not saying anything just pushing George onto his back by his shoulders before hovering over him slightly. Dream interlocks their hands, holding them near George’s head to prop himself up. Dream begins to grind down on George rubbing their uncovered crotches together. “more, Clay, more please” George beings moaning and whining under the larger man.   
Dream dips his head down to kiss George behind his ear. Dream begins to slow down on his grinding. He lines himself up with George’s hole as he tries to push in slowly. George lets out a damn near scream as he does making Dream smile and laugh. Dream rolls onto his back so that George is sitting on his lap, George noticing he’s on top now covers his face with his hands trying to hide his blush.   
Dream pulls the small hands off of George’s face and holds them in his hand. “Ride” Dream says simply. Dream grips georges hips sofly helping the smaller to sink down onto the long length. A small moan slips georges lips as he dream bottoms out. Dream waits for georges signal before attemting to help him move along the length, george plants his hands on dreams shoulders as dream rests his hands on georges small hip bones. george begins to take over as dream suggested before.   
He begins to bounce lightly enjoying the feeling of dream brushing his sweet spot with each time he came down. dream smiles mischievously before grabbing onto georges length pumping it in his hands quickly, georges movements become more shaky and less consice until he stops moving all togther sitting on dreams lap, dream still very much in him.   
“c-clay i-i i cant, its too much- im gonna cum if i keep going” george breathes out breathlessly looking to dream for sympathy, dream starts up his motion again as he starts to talk. “well keep going then” he smiles making george embarassd  
Dream runs his hands down georges feminine figure before making his way down to his hips to help george out again.   
dream lifts george almost all the way off of him before pushing him back down harshly. George lets out a scream rather than a moan. yet again embarassed, he covers his face with his hands trying not to look his boyfriend in the eyes. dream continues pulling george almost all the way off of him before slamming him back down again, the same sound is emitted from george just slightly more muffled dream chuckles when he looks in georges face watching small tears trickle down from behind the smallers pale hands.  
this encourages dream to continue slamming his boyfriend down. suddenly without warning george cums onto both himself and dream. “When did I say you could do that? So needy to come you couldn’t even ask for permission first.” Dream says sternly flipping George onto his stomach.   
Dream grabs the small thin wrists of the older man pinning them above his head. “You wanted to be a brat so bad, so now your gonna get fucked like one.” Dream says pushing his knee between George’s legs watching win squirm agains the sheets.  
The contrast is enough to send Dream over the edge: georges porcelain skin against the dark velvety black of the sheets beneath him. “I’m gonna mark you up baby, since you think you belong to no one, I’m going to have to show you who you belong to hmm?” Dream whispers into George’s ear breathily before biting down on the soft skin.  
George yelps once he feels the teeth on his skin. “Hush” Dream instructs wrapping his hand around George’s small neck before pushing his knee up further. “D-Dream please, please please. Touch me, please” George tries his best to beg with his head swirling.  
“Awwe, begging and I didn’t even have to ask you to.” Dream teases before biting a patch of skin right above Georges boxers before pulling them down. Dream takes in the look of George’s cock: bright pink, dripping with anticipation, and jumping at each of Dreams small movements. “Look at my pretty boy.” Dream praises dragging his nails across the erection making George buck his hips up slightly.  
“Please, please please please” is all George manages to string together before Dream inserts a finger into the bottom. “Tell me when it gets too much.” Dream says switching tones before going to kiss the other softly. Dream watches George arch his back up off the bed intently while sliding his finger in and out slowly.  
Once Dream feels George is stretched enough, he gives himself a few shallow pumps before sliding his length into George. George screams out grasping onto Dreams shoulders roughly. “Please, dr-daddy, please.” He whines trying his hardest to pull himself into Dreams lap while rolling his hips. “You must really be needy, calling me daddy, responding so well to my touch.” he says pulling George into his lap more since that’s clearly where he wanted to be.  
“C’mon baby, you can do it, you can touch me, you can ride” Dream says guiding George’s hips. George arches his back so that dream is able to properly hit his prostate. “I like your little noises baby.” Dream whispers laying George back down onto the bed. “I wanna take my time with you baby.” He teases slowly planting kisses on George’s bare chest, still shallowly thrusting into him. George tries moving himself to gain more friction against the taller man. Failing miserably. “I thought I said I wanted to take my time with you?” Dream asks a little aggressively before pinching a bit of soft skin around georges waist. “But if you’re ever so needy, I guess this could work.”  
Dream begins to thrust himself in and out of George quickly, the sound of slick skin, the sound of skin slapping, the sound of George’s small musical sounding moans paired with George’s small whimpers are almost enough to send them both over the edge. “daddy, Dream. Please please can I cum, please i promise-“ George begins to beg again “you promise what?” Dream asks with a harsh thrust into the smaller. That was for sure going to bruise the milky skin of George’s inner thigh. George doesn’t answer, he just turns his head to the side trying to hide his already red face.  
“I guess you get nothing then” Dream says swiftly pulling out.  
George whines loudly at the sudden disconnect “please please please please” he begs bucking his hips up desperately trying to connect with Dream. “Daddy was gonna let you cum, but then you got even naughtier, so now you get to watch me touch Dream says not breaking eye contact. Boy was this gonna be fun for him. Not so much George, but too bad, brats don’t get treats.


End file.
